


Why aren't you drunk?

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Drunkenness, Fear, M/M, Mpreg, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Based on a prompt that I found on Tumblr "Person A tries to think of an excuse as to why they aren't drinking without letting Person B know that they are pregnant"





	Why aren't you drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first time that I write this pair. Hope is turned out well

“Are you ready for tonight?”

“Of course!”

No, he wasn’t ready. How would he tell Stretch that he couldn’t get drunk because… NO! Slim took these thoughts off his head. Tonight he would have fun with his best friend and occasional fuck mate. They would go to their favourite bar and even if Slim couldn’t drink he would enjoyed the night anyway. He just had to find a  good excuse so that Stretch doesn’t become suspicious.

The doorbell rang. Razz ran to open. Slim heard the voice of his brother and the one of Stretch. When he got out he said bye to Razz and went with Stretch.

They had arrived at their usual bar. After a few hours Stretch was already at his fifth, sixth drink? Slim had lost the count, he had ordered just fruit juices and kept his hand fixed on his womb “Heya Slim, babe, y don’t ya drink something?” Stretch was drunk

“I can’t, Razz would send me out of the house and kicked my ass if I showed up drunk” It was the truth

“C’mon, ya never got any of this bullshit” this was also true

“Yeah, but I’m not in the mood to get drunk”

“I thought we decide to spend the night together for get drunk and then fuck, like always!”

“Stretch don’t yell, you’re drunk, you should go home!”

“not if you first don’t explain why you don’t want to drink and have fun!”

“I can’t!”

“Tell me why!”

“BECAUSE I’M PREGNANT!”

Stretch fell silent and stared at Slim. Slim started to cry “I’m having a baby. Your baby Stretch” Slim laid an hand on his belly 

“I discovered it this morning. I didn’t want to tell you anything, I was afraid you could leave me”

“How about going home? You will want to rest” Slim nodded.

Once at home, Slim began to look at his belly. Inside the soul of the baby, of HIS baby was shining. He already loved them and it didn’t matter if Stretch wanted them or not, that was his baby and would have grown them on his own if necessary. Besides Stretch was drunk, so the next morning he would have forgotten everything.

When Slim get up he found a note on the bedside table. It was from Stretch 

‘Heya babe, sorry for last night. How about if we went to get a coffee, so you could tell me more about the little one and we could start to organizing everything, like a real family”

This time the tears that fell from Slim sockets were not of fear, but of joy


End file.
